Cerise Slade
| place=4/21 | alliances= | challenges=5 | votesagainst=11 | days=38 | season2= ''Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites'' | tribes2= | place2=8/20 | alliances2= | challenges2=11 | votesagainst2=4 | days2=30 |}} Cerise Slade 'was a castaway on ''Survivor: Socotra ''and [[Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites|''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites]].'' Bio ''Survivor: Socotra '''Name (Age): Cerise Slade (33) Current Residence: Youngstown, OH Occupation: Construction Worker Tribe Designation: Athnan 3 Words to Describe You: Strong-Willed, Hardy, Easy-going 3 Things You’d Bring on the Island: A case of beer to pound with the boys on the first night so I can work my way in with them, some bar game like darts or cards for fun, and shampoo because no matter how much of a tomboy I am, I hate having dirty, disgusting hair. Previous Survivor You’re Most Like: I think I’m a lot like an older Kit from Barbados, but I’ll try and stay a little more under the radar than her, ha ha! Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: A lot of women come out here planning to make a huge women’s alliance and all that jazz. Yay girl power whatever, guys are strong and they usually go far in this game, and people are usually more scared of a burly man than a black girl from Youngstown! I’m going to use them as shields and dispose of them right at the end and go to the end with the weakest left. I get along better with guys and I’m not afraid to embrace that in this game. Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Name (Age): 'Cerise Slade (35) '''Previous Season/Finish: '''Socotra, 4th '''Tribe Designation: '''Favorites (Vuelta) '''Favorite Past Moment: '''While my Immunity wins and idol play were all great and wonderful things to do in the game, and I'd love to relive them, my favorite moment honestly has to be the first few days after we merged. I had two alliances, my Athnan one and my Wahid one, and when I helped fuse them into one it was such a satisfying, happy thing that was one of my best moves. '''Biggest Regret: '''Not taking out Jamie earlier. For some reason we decided to take out Zander over him at the Final 10, which was our alliance's biggest mistake, Zander would've never been able to make the run Jamie did. Jamie had a lot of things go his way and there wouldn't have been much chance to take him out after that so that's definitely my biggest regret. '''Previous Player You Respect the Most: '''That definitely has to be either Dev Squires or Xiomara Vasquez. They're both phenomenal players, both being able to go deep despite being returnees in a cast full of newbies, and they're both great people too. Heck, Xiomara almost won twice! They were my allies and are still my good friends so I'd have to go with them. '''Previous Player You Respect the Least: '''Many of you might not remember him, and with good reason, but Milo Witschi is pretty creepy, he was pretty rude to be on the island when I swapped over to Wahid, and afterwards he spread some weird rumors about me online so I definitely don't respect him. '''Why You're Back: '''I'm a pretty competitive woman, and coming so close to winning in ''Socotra ''was so tough. I'm not one hundred percent sure I would've won, but it would've been really close and I believe I could've had a shot. I'm here to prove as much to myself as to everyone else that I wasn't just a one hit wonder and that I can do great again and cement myself as a true Survivor legend. Game ''Survivor: Socotra Cerise started the game in Socotra ''on the ill-fated Athnan tribe, which lost most of the early challenges in the game. However, she formed a strong alliance with Arthur Odion, Anthoni Hernandez, and returnee Dev Squires that kept her safe and would last the whole game. Due to her prowess in challenges, her tribe voted her the strongest at the Castaway Trade, and she was traded to Wahid. There she was targeted for being an outsider, but she made a strong bond with Xiomara Vasquez and her allies, which helped her avoid elimination until the merge. When the tribes merged into Dihamri, Cerise's old and new allies united into a mega alliance to take down the Thlath's, and she sat comfortably in the middle. Soon after the merge, she also found the Dihamri idol. Things were smooth until only Jamie Sadler and Mira Ramasamy from Thlath remained, and then those convinced Xiomara's allies to take out Anthoni. From there, the game was a whirlwind. Cerise, Dev, and Arthur were thrust into the minority then, but Cerise used her idol to take out Huan Zhao, one of Xiomara's strongest allies. Then, at the Final 7, Cerise's alliance teamed back up with Xiomara to split up the couple, and Mira was sent out on a split vote after Jamie used the idol. The alliance seemed set up to take out Jamie next, but then Arthur was medically evacuated after injuring himself at the Reward Challenge. The Final 5 was Dev, Cerise, Xiomara, Jamie, and Xiomara's goat, Cora Spedman. Cerise won Immunity at the Final 5 and she felt safe, but Xiomara and Cora voted off Dev over Jamie, betraying her. When Jamie won Final Immunity, they also voted off Cerise, ending her game one day short of the Final Tribal Council. She gave her jury vote to Xiomara despite her betrayal due to having a better relationship with her and thinking she played a better game than Jamie and Cora. She won Player of the Season for an overall strong game, from making alliances to socially maneuvering to idol and immunity plays. ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Cerise was hungry to win in Honduras, but knew she was one of the biggest threats going in, so she laid low. She joined Pasqual Vargas and Tae Min Kim's majority alliance, which carried her through the pre-merge with ease. She faded a bit into the background and was not the aggressive Cerise many remembered, but she knew she had to do this if she were to survive. Their alliance gained the upper hand at the merge when they locked down swing vote Uriah Masterson, and they continued to dominate until Pia Chavez defected, and Pasqual was eliminated after a tie vote scared members of their alliance into flipping. At that point Cerise and Tae Min were left in the minority. They avoided elimination when Cerise won Immunity and Tae Min played his idol at the Final 9. However, at the next vote, they hoped to get their old allies to flip back with them to take out the threatening Fan, Cressida Anube, while the majority was splitting votes 3-3. Tae Min realized they wouldn't have the numbers, and put his vote on Cerise so she would go instead of him, and the plan worked as Cerise was sent to the jury. At Final Tribal Council, Cerise admitted she didn't really want to vote for any of the finalists but gave her vote to Pia for answering her questions the best and for playing a more risky, visible game than the others. '''Career Stats '''Average Finish: '''6th Place '''Total Votes Against: '''15 '''Total Challenge Wins: '''16 '''Total Days Lasted: '''68Category:4th Place Category:Jury Members Category:Survivor: Socotra Category:African American Castaways Category:Ohio Castaways Category:Player of the Season Category:On Every Tribe Category:Final Juror Category:8th Place Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Category:Returnees